


Fingertips Have Memories

by rileymatthews



Series: Femslash February Drabble a Day [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, F/F, Finger Sucking, Kinky, Mostly Pwp, Rivals to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileymatthews/pseuds/rileymatthews
Summary: They had years of practice fighting in the courtroom. Fucking in the bedroom hadn't crossed her mind before an offer to relieve tension ended at the Lannister mansion, nearly having her pantsuit ripped off in a bedroom she'd never been in before.





	Fingertips Have Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2!  
> Title comes from Flagpole Sitta by Harvey Danger

Fuck me, Lyanna thinks, moments before kissing Cersei, hard and filled with need. They had years of practice fighting in the courtroom. Fucking in the bedroom hadn't crossed her mind before an offer to relieve tension ended at the Lannister mansion, nearly having her pantsuit ripped off in a bedroom she'd never been in before.

Cersei whispers hot air everywhere, and moves her tongue everywhere near her core but never entering. A need arises within her, an unnameable desire. It rises as Cersei takes her apart with her mouth, her fingers, and after what could have been minutes or hours, a dildo. Lyanna has fucked herself countless times with near identical silicon, but her need gives the cock held between Cersei's bright red fingernails significance. She can feel Cersei's breath on her neck, soothing and arousing, unable to move her arms from the hands holding her wrists, when she understands the need.

Lyanna is pliant as a doll, letting Cersei move her, control her. Cersei takes her fingers, spread like a peace sign, and forces them into Lyanna's panting mouth. At first, she’s shocked by the intrusion but doesn't fight it, not with the feel of Cersei's body surrounding her completely. She loses herself for a minute in the sensation of gagging, and the loss of control. Her inner lawyer at the top of her game is still there, ready and willing to fight about anything, take anyone to court that needs to be put into place. But suddenly in this bed, with this woman she thought she hated, she gives that up for this feeling of relief and release. Her need is filled.

"Thank you." She says, quietly, ambiguously. Cersei stays silent, and smirks, and Lyanna knows that it isn't over, not by a long shot.


End file.
